Under the Surface
by dees1
Summary: Plot: Clark's trust in Lana is shattered after the Bizarro/Lana incident. Lois has just told Oliver it could never work. Both are drawn together by their situations; however events soon tear them apart. Will guilt and emotional turmoil keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

_Plot: Clark's trust in Lana is shattered after the Bizarro/Lana incident. Lois has just told Oliver it could never work. Both are drawn together by their situations; however events soon tear them apart. Will guilt and emotional turmoil keep their feelings under the surface or will they confront them..._  
  
-  
Lois was sitting in a darkened apartment, tucking into the one thing that usually made her feel better – Rocky Road Ice Cream, however on this particular evening it was not having the desire effect.

Clark had heard from Oliver about the latest Lois confrontation. He decided to head over to see how she was coping with the break up. Maybe he wasn't the best person to give relationship advice at the moment but he could offer her a shoulder to cry on.  
His mind could not deal with Lana living with that monster for a month without realising he was a doppelganger. He wondered if this was a foreboding that their relationship was not meant to be.

He got to the apartment and tapped on the door gently...

"Enter at your own caloric risk." She sniffed, she had obviously been crying. Lois acted tough but deep down she was a very insecure, emotional mess.

Clark smiled. " How you doing?"

" Aside from the metaphor, I was hoping rocky road would help, but nothing, nada. Not even a dent. You know, I thought Grant would help me get over Ollie, and if that didn't end badly moment I was with Ollie again, all those feelings just came rushing right back up."

" Maybe it can still work between you two." Clark offered.

" You don't know Ollie like I do. There are parts of him you've never seen."

"That's a given." Clark smirked to try and cheer her up.

"I mean, sides of him." She repeated. " He's got this one side that I'm not sure I can live with."

" How would you know if you don't give it a chance?"

" We're not you and Lana. We're not the perfect couple. We are not destined for each other."

" Lois, this isn't like you. Normally, when things get challenging, that's when you get interested."

"This is different. My dad was a general. And he cared about me. But I learned really early that his role in the world was a lot more important than being a father. And you know what? For good reasons. And Ollie's life is demanding, too."

" Lois, just because someone's life has great responsibility doesn't mean your life has to take second place."

" Of course it does, Clark. Can you imagine what it would be like to look into somebody's eyes and know that their destiny is so much greater than yours that you will never compete? You will always be left behind."

" That would be hard for anyone, but."

" No, I can't be left behind one more time. You know, where Ollie's life is going, there's not room for me in it, and I know he'd never admit that, so... I had to. I just, um... I can't face another heartbreak down the road." She started to sob, Clark held her tightly.

After a few minutes she loosened her hug to look at him.

"Besides, you know, why settle for hot, rich, and famous when I can hang out with you?" she lightened the conversation but Clark could see the devastation in her eyes.

For some reason he felt her pain. Perhaps it was because of what he was going through with Lana, or maybe it was something else.

What he did next was inexplicable. He saw a rogue tear rolling down her cheek, so he moved his lips to intercept it. He gently made contact with her cheek. Instead of moving them away, he started to move his lips towards hers. Eventually they made contact. The feeling of the first touch was electrifying make him push his lips harder onto hers, to make the feelings more intense.

Lois panicked at the first touch of lips but soon she was drawn under his spell. She started to respond by kissing him deeper. Thoughts of Oliver were long gone, now she was overwhelmed by need. As insane as it sounded, she now suddenly needed the one person who she fought constantly with – Clark. Her hands started to wander across his hard torso up to his chest.

His hands were also exploring her stomach and moving upwards. Her cardigan soon fell victim and ended up on the floor, as did Clark's blue jacket. The tee shirts were almost next. but suddenly Clark heard footsteps. It was Chloe.

He pulled apart from Lois, grabbing his jacket and giving the cardigan back to her.  
"We can't" he announced.

Clark could see the hurt and confusion on her face by what had just transpired, then Chloe burst in.

"Oh god.." Chloe said as she saw the state of Lois. "Are you ok? I heard what happened with Oliver."

Lois's expression went cold and resolute. "Clark, could you leave us alone?"

The look on Lois's face as he walked out of the door would stay with him forever. She hated him now...

Clark walked home. He did not run as he did not want to have to face Lana. His head was awash with conflicted feelings and emotions and he needed time to process them. The answer to one question had become foggy in the last twenty minutes. Was Lana the one he was destined to be with?

He walked through the door to a very quiet house, only to be greeted by Shelby with his tail and head down. It was times like these when he realised he missed a full house with his mom, dad and even Lois. It had been a strange atmosphere at the Kent Farm since his mom left and Lana moved in. Now with Kara missing in action, it was even worse.

He walked through to the kitchen and saw Lana all dressed up as though she was going out and then he noticed the bag.

"I will come and get the rest of my stuff tomorrow. I am going to Chloe's to stay for a few days until I figure out what to do." Lana announced.

Clark was about to stop her but then a niggling doubt in his head began to grow bigger and bigger. Should he do what he usually did and take the blame for Lana's behaviour or should he let her walk out of the door and even out of his life for that matter.

"Lana, I'm anything but perfect, and I know that it's hard to live with me, especially when... not everyone can handle the double-sided life I live."

"Clark, I think that you doubt whether I'm the one you're really going to end up with."

"I can't tell you the future, Lana. Honestly, I don't know what's gonna happen to us but for the moment I think a break will be good for us." He had planned to ask her to reconsider but then spoke with his heart.

"So you're breaking up with me."

"No, taking a break. I need time to get my head around you being with that monster."

"I don't know what else to say to you. I thought that he was you." Lana defended herself.

"Lana, you're supposed to know me better than anyone."

" And that's why you're here with me right now."

" But it was easier with him, wasn't it?" Clark pushed her.

" Yes. It was easier, Clark. He was more affectionate. He was more understanding. Is that really what you want to hear? I can't even look at you without you taking it the wrong way."

" Because you're looking at me like you wished I was someone else."

" Every transgression that I have made, you have answered with a hypocritical judgment. No one can live up to your self-righteous standards. Do you have any idea how it feels to wake up every morning, knowing that you're going to fail in the eyes of the only person you've ever really loved?"

" And you're the one who fell in love with Lex... and then fell for that killer. I don't think it's me you can't face. I am not taking the blame for this one, Lana. You made your choices and you need to accept some responsibility for them."

"Ok, if that's how you feel. We are over." She grabbed her bag and ran out of the door.

Clark thought he would feel guilty but he didn't, he felt relieved, no longer suffocated by the spectre of Lana. He could see by her expression that she was expecting him to blame himself and then come running back to her, but it was not going to happen.

Lana stormed through the door at the Talon apartment. "Chloe, I'm staying here for a few days." She hadn't even noticed the red faced Lois sitting next to Chloe.

"What's up Lana?" Chloe was surprised by her arrival.

Lana took one look at Lois. "What's wrong Lois. I heard Oliver dumped you. Well if it is any consolation, Clark and I have split up and we have been together so much longer than you and Oliver."

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

"I'll tell you later, Chloe." Lana looked at Lois. "I really need to talk to you in private. Sorry Lois but there is so much you don't know about my relationship."

Lana burst into tears. "Lois..." she sobbed. "Is there any chance that you could move in with Clark for a few days. I hate to point this out but this is my apartment after all and you were only ever a guest."

Lois had no wish to stay and listen to the latest trials and tribulations of Lana's love life but she did not want to talk to Clark either. It was obvious by these developments that Clark had come onto her because he had rowed with Lana.

She was not in fit state to look after herself, never mind nurse Clark with his broken heart. However when tossing up her two options, the Kent Farm would win everytime. She could just avoid him for the next few days, how hard could it be?

Clark slumped in his chair at the Farm and wondered what he would do next. His dad had died, his mom had moved away, Chloe had Jimmy, Lana had left but strangely the thing bothering him the most was the fact Lois hated him.

Why had he shifted the basis of their relationship by kissing her, what had compelled him to do it. He could not work it out but he needed to give her space. The kiss had not been what he had expected. It had been electrifying and full of desire on both their parts. He and Lana rarely kissed these days, in fact since they had moved in together there had not been much of anything.

Lana always seemed preoccupied with something, or to be at Aunt Nell's and he was worried if they pushed things to far he would hurt her. That was what really hurt him, the fact Lana had slept with Bizarro and not realised his true identity. Why hadn't she questioned the whole change of personality. Chloe had tried to warn her but she would not listen to reason, remaining adamant that he was the real Clark.

He could still remember clearly the look on Lana's face when she realised she had been living with Bizarro for almost a month, but in retrospect was that look due to embarrassment, horror or was it disappointment because she loved the monster more than Clark. He tended to believe the latter after Lana's latest confession of her feelings for the monster.

Suddenly the Kent house felt very cold and lonely. He decided he needed to try and find Kara. Chloe and he had tracked her but there was no sign. He wondered if it was because she did not want to be found. After all they had not had the closest relationship since their first meeting six months ago. He was just about to have a look again at the stuff Kara had left, in case he had missed some clue to her whereabouts.

Just then there was a knock at the door. He went downstairs convinced it was Lana coming to make another attempt at giving him a guilt trip. He was shocked when he opened the door to see Lois standing at the door with a hopeful smile on her face,

"Hey Smallville, fancy a lodger?" she asked coyly.

Clark looked at her. "Actually this is bad timing I have just broken up with Lana."

"And guess what, I'm the fallout." She joked. "Lana has kicked me out of the apartment so she can talk to Chloe. So in a roundabout sort of way it is your fault that I am homeless."

Clark smiled. "Ok, then. Take the guest room."

She barged past him and headed up the stairs with her bag. "The other six are in the car, if you don't mind."

Clark felt better already. The old Lois was back and he realised he had missed her.

After taking the rest of the belongings upstairs he went back down to see Lois already settled on the sofa with the TV on.

"Back to normal, are we?" he joked.

Lois patted the seat for Clark to join him. "I want to talk to you about the new house rules I have imposed."

"Wait a minute, you have house rules, but this is my house."

"Clark, do you want an easier life without me moaning, I am sure you had enough of that with Lana."  
Before he had the chance to answer she jumped in. "I thought not..." she handed him a piece of paper.  
He read it:

_No moping about previous relationships, move forward.  
If you have secrets, the other person must respect that you may not want them to know.  
Only Rock Road ice cream allowed in the house  
Clark must walk Shelby and groom him to reduce risk of allergies  
Chores split 50-50 (well only house chores!)  
No walking around the house naked  
The toilet seat to remain down and cap to remain on toothpaste.  
No mention of what happened at the Talon or repeat performance. _

He laughed, took the pen and signed it. "About what did happen at the Talon..." he started.

Lois panicked, pointed at the list and Clark shut up immediately. "I would love a coffee since you are offering." She smiled.

Clark got up and headed to the kitchen. He remembered the good things about living with Lois, even though she could be totally annoying most of the time.

He went back with the coffee and took a seat next to her. "Stay as long as you want."  
"I will be leaving tomorrow. I have a story I need to follow." Lois explained.

"What story?"

"Secrets..remember!" Lois smiled at him.

"How long will you be gone?"

"A few days at least. So you will have your peace and quiet restored for a while. This journalism thing is getting to me, I'm hooked." Lois explained.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow!"

"Are you flying?"

"Stop asking questions Clark."

"I only wanted to know because I was going to offer to take you to the airport." Clark remarked.

"Ok, I am flying and a lift would be great. Well, I'm beat. I am going to head to bed. Sleep well." Lois took off upstairs.

Clark was worried by Lois's job as it tended to get her into trouble. He was thinking about following her but knew it would be invasion of her privacy so he backed off.

Lois lay in the bed. She loved the smell of the farm, well not particularly the one which emanated from the cows, rather the smell of fresh grass. She fell asleep to the sound of the crickets in the nearby pastures.

Next morning Clark drove Lois to Metropolis Airport. "So where do you check in?"

"That doesn't matter. You can just drop me here. That will be fine." She smiled and touched his knee as she climbed out of the truck. He moved his hand to meet hers.

"Lois, thanks for being a great friend" and then he moved his hand so he could climb out of the truck and help her with her bags.

Lois kissed him on the cheek and walked off to check in. He didn't mean to but he x-rayed to see which desk she was heading towards. He noticed she was going to number 31. He did a quick scan of the information board which showed the destination to be Detroit.

He had to let go of her, she was a grown woman, so why was he suddenly obsessed with her safety?

Clark headed back to the Farm. He was back to square one for the next few days at least. The house was empty. His breath of fresh air had gone, and Lois certainly was that. He had kissed her, knocked her off her kilter and she had looked at him with such hurt when he had rejected her due to Chloe's arrival.

Yet one day later she had breezed into the farmhouse, bringing warmth and humour with her. Gone was the disappointment and it was replaced with laughter and serenity.  
In the same position Lana would have dwelled on it and make him pay for it for years. That was the difference between Lois and Lana. Lois was selfless without even realising it. He just hoped she would extend her stay at the farm past a few days because she was the tonic he needed at the moment.

Clark took this time as an opportunity to decide what he was doing with his life but two days later he was no closer to making a decision. He had not heard from Lois since she left but then he reminded himself that he had no reason to hear from her.

They weren't exactly a couple, but he sometimes wished he did date someone like Lois. She was beautiful, sexy, funny and caring - what else could someone ask for in a partner. His mind started to delve deeper into this idea but his thoughts were interrupted by a phone call from Lionel. He was needed at the hospital.

" Lionel, how is he?" Clarked asked as he arrived.

"He's in a coma. Thank god we got him medivac'd back here from Detroit. The neurosurgeon managed to remove the bullet. He says that there is a very strong possibility that Lex... may never regain consciousness." He could hear the emotion in Lionel's voice.

" I'm sorry." Clark replied until he suddenly backtracked over Lionel's words. "Did you say Detroit?"

"Yeah Detroit? Listen, I have a friend in Detroit, a cop. He called me when I found out about Lex. He let me borrow this." He showed Clark a cell with a photo of Lex and Kara talking.

" Kara's alive? That's Lois's cell isn't it." He looked at Chloe who nodded.

"That picture was taken less than 12 hours ago but there is no sign of anyone else." Lionel explained.

"Kara's wearing a bandage. She may be hurt, which means she doesn't have her powers. And whoever Lex was dealing with wasn't playing around, which means that if Lois and Kara were with him... then they're in danger. We need to find them."

Chloe looked at Clark knowing exactly how he would react to her suggestion. " I'll use my healing powers on Lex, and he can tell us where Lois and Kara went."

"Chloe, the last time you used your powers, I pulled you out of a morgue refrigerator." Clark tried to talk sense into her.

" Yeah, and then I walked out of there with a clean bill of health and some cold feet."

" Chloe, if you use your powers again, you could die, permanently."

" Or I could just be adjusting to the growing pains. I mean, we don't know. Nothing happened when I healed Jimmy. We have no choice. The only clues we have to where they might be are trapped inside Lex's mind."

Two hours later they were in a lab. Clark had another idea which would not threaten his health. He had asked Lana for some help, something she would not let him forget. Clark was going to be linked to Lex's mind to see if he could delve into the events surrounding the shooting. It was not without risks but he needed to find Kara and Lois. He could not lose either of them.

He was transported to a diner he did not recognise. Lex was talking to Kara. He listened in for a few minutes and it was obvious that she had suffered amnesia as she had no clue who she was.

Clark's anger rose when he realised that Lex was playing the white knight, swooping into save Kara and no doubt turn her into a lab rat. Kara had decided to accompany Lex back to Kansas, and went to tell her boss. Just then Clark heard a familiar voice.

" Quite the charmer, aren't you?" Lois fired at Lex.

Lex just smirked. " You're a little out of your way for a club sandwich, Lois. What the hell are you doing here?"

" Well, I figured you weren't in Detroit for the electric-car show, but I never would have guessed a secret rendezvous with Clark's cousin."

"I'm helping her."

" I never heard that one before, Lex."

Lex smiled. " Look, I don't expect you to understand."

" You're right. I work better with visual aids. And now that I think about it, Clark does, too." She took her cell and took a photo so she could send it to Clark.

Lex grabbed the cell. "Who made you Clark's little lap dog? Why isn't he here with you. Shows how concerned he is for Kara."

"Don't play that one Lex? Clark does not know I am here and I am sure he will fly out the moment he finds out about Kara."

"You're acting a little desperate to attract him aren't you. He can't stand you Lois and he'll never see past Lana."

"I know that...Lex and that is why he will never discover my true feelings." Lois admitted to Clark's astonishment.

Suddenly there was a scream and Lex and Lois responded.

Seconds later Clark was transported to a scene where Lex was lying unconscious on the ground. Clark noticed a GPS handset next to him and noticed a flashing dot. It must have been the tracker on Kara. It gave him the information he needed.

After a struggle he extricated himself from Lex's subconscious. He sped to Detroit just in time to take out Finley.

Speeding back to Smallville he now had two urgent matters to deal with - Kara's safety and Lois's secret feelings...


	2. Chapter 2

Clark did not like the idea of Lex and Kara one bit but he knew he would have to go along with it until her memory returned. He was preoccupied with seeing Chloe was okay.

"Chloe, you can't do that again. It was 15 hours longer than the last time."

"I know Clark but I could not let Lois and Kara die."

He hugged her. "Do you mind if I go and pick Lois up at the airport. It is a way of seeing Kara is ok."

"Of course not. Will you tell Lois I have a virus and I will catch up with her soon. I don't feel up to coming with you." She smiled weakly.

"I will." He replied, just as Lana walked in the door.

"Hi Lana." Clark smiled.

"Oh Clark. I didn't think you would be here. By the way is Lois staying at the farm for a while longer."

"I don't know. She is very welcome. I will ask her."

Clark waited at the gate for Lois and Kara to land, only to be informed they would be taken back to the farm by Limo direct from the Luthor jet.

He drove back to the farm and managed to beat them by a few minutes.

"Kara, it's great to see you again." He hugged her but there was no response from his cousin.

"So this is where I live." There was obvious disappointment in her voice from her inability to remember.

"Yes it is."

She looked at Lois for support. "Are you staying here as well?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Well I am for the minute." Lois remarked, looking at Clark for any sign of enthusiasm.

She knew she had to back off Clark a little in case she was being too obvious with her feelings as Lex pointed out. Lana would be back within weeks if not days. Those two could not stay away from each other for long, that was proven from years of breakups and reunions, so many in fact Lois had lost count.

"Kara, I have made up your old room. Don't worry Lois I'll take the sofa. You can have my room."

"That's so noble of you." She smirked back.

Kara excused herself and asked if she could go for a walk to check out the town.

"That's a great idea." Lois smiled. "Do you want company?"

"I would rather be alone if you don't mind." Kara replied in a flat tone, as she took her bags upstairs.

"Lois, do you think that is such a good idea." Clark asked, concerned.

"If you smother her, she will run. It's your choice!" Lois announced.

"I suppose you're right." He conceded.

Kara left but promised to keep her cell switched on. She headed off down the road into town.

It was just Clark and Lois left looking at each other across the kitchen.

Clark looked at her. "So Lois, how are you? You have been through so much."

"I'm fine." She clammed up. "Why wouldn't I be. I just almost got killed."

The floodgates opened and the tears poured down her face. He walked over and held her in his arms. For the first time in weeks, she felt safe and at home.

"Lois, I'll look after you. Nothing will ever hurt you again." He said to try and calm her down.

She pulled away, her eyes all puffed from the tears. "You can't promise that."

"I couldn't bear to lose you. You mean too much to me." He moved his lips to hers.

"Don't!" she replied as she pushed him away. "You rejected me once and I won't let you do it again."

"I made a mistake." He conceded. "I am falling for you, Lo."  
"You're delusional! You are on the rebound from Lana and I will not be that girl." She replied forcefully, gaining her composure.

"Lana and me are over for good." He tried to convince her.

"Shall I remind you of that next week when you two are back together acting as though nothing has happened."

He took a chance and bent down and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back for a moment, then pulled away and slap him. "Clark, why do you make a move when I am at my lowest ebb. Do you think you will get your way with me just because I am emotional. Well I am sorry, it doesn't happen that way." She fired at him.

"Lois, I'll prove it to you. Let's take it slow, date and see where things take us. No complications!"

"You are mad! There would be complications, I just know it. Anyway why are you so sure that I would agree to date you."

"Because I know you have feelings for me."

"Don't let your ego get too big, Smallville. Feelings for you, yes I admit I do have feelings for you...ones of annoyance." She lied.

Just then Lana stormed in. "I want the rest of my stuff."

"Lana, could you knock please." Clark announced.

"Was I disturbing something?" Lana spat. "Having another fight, I bet. You two should just admit you hate each other and learn to live with it."

Lois was mad and only had one reply. "Yes Clark, I would love to date you."

Lana's face dropped..."What the hell!"

"Lois and you dating, yeah right. You will do anything to get back at me won't you?" Lana spat

"Lana, could you just get your clothes and leave now." Clark stayed calm. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Have you told her the real reason why we broke up." Lana glared at Clark. "Or should I say does Lois know about Brandi, Rochelle and those other tramps you slept with behind my back."

Clark laughed. "Lana is that the best you can come up with?"

Lana smiled at Lois. "Don't make the same mistake as me." She left, knowing she had shattered any hopes of Lois hooking up with her ex.

"What have you got to stay about that?" Lois stared at Clark.

"She is mad." He was still calm.

"Tell me about it. Somehow I can't see you hooking up with someone called Brandi. I could tell by your reaction that she was talking crap. So where are we going on this date."

"Give me time to think about it. How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." Lois smiled. She walked over to kiss him but their embrace was soon interrupted by the text alert.

She looked at Clark, made a face and looked at her phone.  
Lois, can you meet me at the gas station just next to Anderson Farm please. I need your help. I don't know who else to turn to. Please don't tell anyone..Kara.

Lois looked distracted. "Clark, something has come up on a story. I need to meet someone. Sorry."

He looked puzzled but accepted that this was part of the deal going out with Lois.

Lois drove away on the ten minute drive to the gas station. What was wrong with Kara, she wondered.

She was shocked by the look on Kara's face when she pulled up. It was a look of horror and desperation.

"Kara, what is it?"

"You haven't told Clark about this, have you?" she stuttered.

"No, you asked me not to. I respect that." Lois smiled to try and reassure her. "What's happened. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm a freak."

"What do you mean?" Lois asked puzzled.

"Watch this." Kara grabbed Lois's hand. Lois suddenly felt her feet leave terra firma and next thing she knew they were soaring up into the sky. She returned Lois to the ground out of sight of anyone.

"What the hell!" Lois almost passed out. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know. I was walking along the road and I suddenly noticed that my feet were leaving the ground and next thing I knew I was flying. How could this happen?"

It suddenly hit Lois. "Maybe you were visiting from Minnesota as a baby when the meteor shower hit. There are lots of people who have displayed unusual abilities since the meteors hit. It doesn't change you."

"Of course it does. How many people do you know who can fly."

"Not many." She smiled. "I wonder if that is why Lex is so interested in you."

"You mean he wants to do experiments on me or something." Kara asked horrified.

"That may explain why he followed you to Detroit."

"Lois, you are the only one I can trust. Please keep this as our secret. Even Clark can't know, unless he already does."

"He might but I will keep your secret until we find out. You need to try and stop using any powers you have." Lois explained.

"Ok, thanks. You are so nice, Lois." Kara hugged her. "Shall we go back?"

Ten minutes later, Kara and Lois pulled up. Clark came out from the barn when he heard the car. "That was quick Lois."

"I got a call to say that the meeting was cancelled and I met Kara walking along the road so we headed back."

"Enjoy your walk, Kara." Clark smiled.

"Yes," she replied but something in her look made Clark think there was more to the story than she was letting on.

"Come in. I will get us some dinner sorted." Clark smiled as he went in and picked up the local Chinese takeaway menu. "You two can pick."

Kara laughed. "I can't remember what I like."

Clark grinned. It was nice to see signs of the old Kara. He hoped it wouldn't be too long before she got her memory back and it would stop Lex from gaining any information on her.

They tucked into their meals and then ended up playing Guitar Hero.

After an hour or so, Kara excused herself and headed to bed.

"So Lois, you and my cousin seem to be getting on well. It must be a Kent thing." He put his hand on her knee.

Lois pulled away without realising it. "So where are we going on this date tomorrow." She asked changing the subject away from Kara.

"I thought we might go to Crater Lake for dinner by a fire. Now the dark nights are here, we could snuggle up to keep warm and look at the stars." He suggested, convinced Lois would hate the idea.

"Sounds romantic. You are my kinda guy, Smallville." Lois kissed him on the cheek and excused herself saying she was tired.

"Don't I get a proper goodnight kiss." Clark teased her.

"Ok then." She planted one on his lips and waited for his response. She didn't have to wait long for Clark to start exploring her body with his hands.

She removed them. "I thought we were taking this slow."

Clark looked embarrassed. "Sorry Lois. I just get carried away when I'm near you. It has taken me three years to realise how attracted I am to you." He kissed her again but kept his hands to himself.

"Well, I'm off to bed, can't wait for the date." She smiled.

Neither could Clark...

Lois woke up next morning to the sound of a scream coming from the next room. It was Kara. She jumped out of bed and ran to see what was going on.

"Kara, what's wrong?" she didn't need an answer as her eyes wandered up to the ceiling to the sight of a small burning hole.

"I was having a nice dream and when I woke up and opened my eyes, something shot out of them and next thing I know there is a hole above my bed." Kara was hyperventilating from the panic.

Lois tried to calm her. "Kara, we will get to the bottom of this I promise. I am heading up to Crater Lake with Clark tonight on a date. I will see what he knows."

"Thanks, Lois. I am frightened to go back to sleep. Luckily I heard Clark drive off a few hours ago."

"Yeah, he was going off to the market early." Lois smiled.

Lois and Kara decided it would be better if they spent the day together at the Farm so they could keep her out of sight in case something else kicked off. Clark seemed to be preoccupied when Lois told Clark she would be spending the day with his cousin.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Lois asked hopefully.

"Of course we are." He kissed her on the end of the nose. "If you are going to hang here I just need to go and see Chloe about something. I will pick you up at 6pm, just dress casually. I will bring everything we need."

Lois could not wait. She had butterflies in her stomach at the thought of her date. "Ok, see you then."  
Kara smiled as she listened in, she didn't mean to but these new powers made her curious. She wondered how she could not remember having them. Maybe they were newly acquired.

"You really like Clark, don't you?" Kara made Lois blush at the suggestion.

"Yeah, I guess I do. So what shall we do today?" Lois asked, trying to change the topic of conversation before it made her face turn a brighter shade of red.

"Let's just hang around the house and see if we can find out anything about my life."

"You mean pry?" Lois grinned.

"No, just look for clues."

"I have a better idea, I will call Martha to see if she can give us any clues. I know you are from Clark's dad side of the family but she must know something. I will give her a call."

"Can I listen in?" Kara asked.

"If you want." Lois smiled as she picked up the phone.

"Hi Lois, what a nice surprise." Martha said as she recognised the number. "How are things? Nothing is wrong, is it?"

"No, it's just I am with Kara and I was hoping you may be able to tell us something about her background which may jog her memory."

"I would if I could Lois but I don't know much. I have never met her before." Martha replied honestly without revealing the truth.

"I didn't know. So I guess Clark's dad was not close to Kara's dad." Lois suggested.

"You could say that. There was a bit of a family rift." Martha decided she had to deflect Lois's probing.

"Look Lois, I have company. Can I ring you back tomorrow."

Kara picked up a familiar voice in the background but then dismissed it as ridiculous.

"Of course." Lois hung up.

Martha put the phone down. "Clark, did you hear that?" she turned around to her son who had just sped through her apartment door. He nodded in response.

"Mom, are you ok? I have heard from John Jones that Brainiac may try and hit someone close to me."

"I'm fine, I don't think I will be his target. Is Lana ok?"

"Yeah she is at the Talon, safe and sound. I will get back to Smallville then. Call me if you see anything suspicious." Clark asked her.

He sped back home. He had decided not to tell his mom about Lana and him breaking up or about Lois until things were clearer in his head. He considered cancelling tonight but decided against it.

When he got back after covering the globe trying to find any trace of Brainiac, it was almost 6pm. He found Kara sitting in the lounge, looking through the Kent photo albums.

"Did you find anything that helped?" Clark asked as he entered the lounge.

She panicked when she heard his voice. She slammed the album shut. "no..no..nothing." she sounded distracted. "Lois is upstairs getting ready, in fact she has been getting ready for the past two hours. She must be keen."  
They both looked up when they heard Lois coming down the stairs. Even though she was dressed in jeans and a nice shirt, she looked amazing. Clark could not believe he had missed this all those years.

"You look beautiful Lois. Shall we go?"

"Kara, will you be ok?" Lois sounded concerned. "Ring if you need anything!"

"I will. Go and have a good time." Kara smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark and Lois headed up on the one hour drive to the lake. It was a lovely starry night, warm for the time of year. Spring nights in Kansas could be quite cold but this was perfect.

"So did you have a good day with Kara. Has she remembered anything?" Clark asked trying to mask the fact he was nervous. All he had known for the past 7 years was Lana, in fact he never thought there would be anyone else for him but her.

"Not really. I think you should spend some time with her. You know her better than anyone." Lois suggested. "There must be something you know about her childhood. Did she never visit you when she was younger?"

"No...my father never got on with his brother." Clark replied.

Lois giggled. "That sounded so formal Clark. Since when have you started referring to your dad as father."

"I just miss him."

"So do I." Her hand never left his until they pulled up. Within 20 minutes Clark had a fire lit and some rugs down for them to sit on. "Are you hungry?" he asked Lois.

"Yeah, starving. What have you brought?" Lois tried to look in the basket he had brought.

"I have some salmon." He got it out and a bottle of champagne.

"You're pulling out all the stops. Some hotdogs and coke would have done." She laughed.  
The next hour was spent swapping stories of camping trips both of them had done as children. Lois described how her father would make everything so regimented that the trips were not an enjoyable experience.

"So what shall we do now?" Lois asked as they lay cuddled looking at the stars.

"Why don't I give you Clark Kent's tour of the galaxy."

"Ok then, all that time spent looking through that telescope must have taught you something, although Chloe said you rarely looked at the stars." She smiled, actually feeling more comfortable with Clark's feelings for Lana.

"I would have been looking at you if you lived next door." He fixed on her eyes.

"Well, you didn't have to look very hard, since I lived with you."

"How could I have missed what was right in front of me all of this time." He moved his lips towards hers and started to massage her lips with his. She was soon joining in, increasing the intensity.

He knew they had agreed slow but their lips and now their hands were doing the talking. Clark pulled back.

"Lois, we can't. This isn't slow." He remarked.

"Forget slow, I lied." She smirked and pushed him back to the ground.

He had kept Lana at arm's length since she moved in, and now here he was on the precipice about to do something he said he never would with his powers. His resolve was diminishing with every piece of clothing that was being removed.

Soon they were down to the last layer of clothing, he rolled on top of her whilst still taking his weight with his arms. He kissed her deeply and then began to remove the remainder.

Just then his cell beeped. It was not the usual message tone, it was an important one from Chloe. He knew this was going to hurt Lois but he had to read it.

He rolled off her. "Sorry Lois, I have to get this." He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone.

_Lex has just filed a flight plan to the Arctic...  
_  
Clark knew Lex was onto him but it would take him hours to reach the Arctic. It could wait. He turned his attention to Lois, but he came to face to face with a mad Lois. He did not even have time to anticipate the incoming hand until she made contact with his face.

"Lois, I'm sorry. I just got distracted. It is not important. You are." He said staring at her intently with his blue eyes. "Now where were we?"

She could never resist his gaze. She climbed on top of him. This time she would take control and he would be unable to get away.

Just then his cell bleeped again. It was a different ring tone than before, one that he could definitely not ignore. It was John. He looked.

_Lana is in a coma in hospital – Brainiac..._

His face collapsed with horror. "Lois, I'm sorry...Lana needs me."  
"No, I'm sorry Clark. I should have known this was a bad idea." She ranted as she stood up grabbing her clothes. She ran back to the truck, and drove off leaving an almost naked Clark standing on the beach.

He got ready and sped back to Smallville. Lex was the least of his worries. He was responsible for Lana being in this mess.

Lois drove back to the farm, she needed to flee town but had to grab her stuff first. Her tightly wound bolt reflect had unwound and she was panicking. When she entered the house she could hear the sound of crying. It was Kara. Lois's own thoughts soon were put to the back of her mind.

"Kara, what's wrong."

"Lex has been. He said he knows how to get my memories back. When I refused to go with him, he became threatening and without meaning to I pushed him out of the way. He ended up 300 yards away on the other side of the pasture."

"My god, what happened next."

"He was frightened. He ran to his car and muttered something about dealing with me on his return. He drove off."

"We need to get you away from here. I have a plan. We need to catch a plane to Star City. I know someone who can help us."

"Lois, there is no need to catch a plane." Kara smiled as she picked Lois up and launched into the sky.

Oliver was surprised when he heard someone approaching on his penthouse balcony at Queen Towers.

"Ollie, we need your help." Lois exclaimed.

Meanwhile back in Smallville, Clark went to the hospital where John was waiting for him.

"What happened?"

"I went to check she was okay and she was unresponsive. It was obvious she had been infected by Brainiac."

"What do the doctors say?" Clark begged him to answer, the guilt enveloping him.

"They don't know what is wrong with her and can't do anything to help. You need to destroy Brainiac to release her."

He sped back to the Talon being careful in case Lois was there, but luckily she wasn't.

"Chloe." He screamed as he found her lying on the floor. It was Brainiac's work.

She came round and Clark helped her up. "Are you ok? How did you not end up in a coma."

"My powers must have counteracted his infection. He did leave an imprint on me though. I seem to have acquired his knowledge."

"Lana is in a coma. He infected her. I need to find him."

"I can tap into his thoughts but it will take a few minutes." Chloe explained. "Once you've dealt with him, you need to deal with Lex. If he finds out your secret, he will destroy you."

Clark sped to the location at a disused factory. It was almost as though Brainiac was expecting him.  
"Kal-el, I warned you. If we had done things my way, no one would have gotten hurt... no one but you."

Clark fired back. " So this is all about revenge?"

Brainiac laughed. "This is a simple matter of self-preservation. When I couldn't kill you, I knew I had to control you."

" I'm in control now. You'll release Lana!"

"The only way to save her would be to kill me now, in cold blood, which goes against everything you stand for. You could never deliberately take another man's life."

"You're not a man. You're a machine." Clark pointed out

" You can kill me, Kal-El... but your end is near. And there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"You'll never hurt anyone else ever again. " he said as he pushed him into the electricity panel.

Lex would be on his way to the Arctic and Clark would intercept him but he needed to sort things out first.

He went to see Lois was okay. He needed to tell her everything. For the first time in his life, he had wanted to tell someone voluntarily.

He arrived back to an empty farm. He went upstairs to see all Lois's stuff was gone and some of Kara's. He decided to ring her, but when looking at his phone he had a message from Oliver.  
Lois is here with me and Kara. Lex was after Kara. Explain everything later. Maybe this is my chance to repair the damage I did and show Lois what she means to me.

Those words cut into Clark's heart. It was not Oliver's fault. He did not know any better. He just hoped Lois would hang on for him and not go back to Oliver. This new revelation made him for determined than ever to defeat Lex and get Lois back as soon as he could.

He headed to the hospital where he found a nurse in Lana's room.  
"Miss Lang had a full recovery. It's something of a miracle." The nurse explained.

" Where is she? Can I see her?" he wanted to make sure she was ok.

" Oh, she's already checked out, but she wanted me to give you this." The nurse gave him a DVD.

" I was going to, um, to talk to you in on. But I knew that if I looked into your eyes, I'd never be able to say it." He could see the anger in her eyes when he watched her goodbye message.

"We thought that we were meant to be together, Clark. But the truth is, we were fooling ourselves. I need you... but you are not the man I thought you were. And as long as I'm in your life, you will do nothing but destroy me. Please, don't come after me. I love you, Clark... more than you will ever know and I know you love me even though you are too blind and selfish to see it."

The guilt tore at him but he knew she was now free to lead her own life without the shackles which used to bind her to him. He had broken free of his the moment his feelings for Lois surfaced.

He knew he had to deal with his greatest nemesis. He headed up to the Fortress not realising the dangers that he would face...

"So Lois, what can I do for you and Kara?" he asked as he called for his butler to bring some coffee.

"This is nice, Ollie. You never brought me here." Lois was nervous.

"It's nice to meet you Kara. Clark has told me so much about you." Ollie put out his hand, she shook it almost taking it off it the process.

Oliver did not react verbally to the pain but his face said it all.

Kara pulled back in horror. "Mr Queen, I am so sorry. I don't know my own strength."

Lois stepped in. "That is our problem. It seems Kara has become meteor infected but she can't remember how and when. Clark seems to know nothing about it."

"First of all...Kara, can we drop the formalities, it is Oliver." He smiled at her putting her at her ease.

"So what can I do to help." He asked realising this was going to be an awkward one as he knew all about her origins and powers.

"We thought with all the specialists and resources you have at your disposal you could help Kara get her memories back. Lex has offered but then threatened her."

"I will see what I can do. Why don't we have some dinner first?"

They were soon sat in a huge dining room being served some of the most delicious looking dishes. Lois wondered if it would have been like this if she had stayed with Ollie. Then it dawned on her how much she would hate this. Give her a movie and takeaway at the Kents over this anytime. Her mind wandered to Clark and what he was up to.

Deep down she knew he would run back to Lana, and it had happened. It was just devastating that one of the causalities in this mess had been her own heart. Clark had stolen it, played with it and then broken it. She did not know if she could ever forgive him for that. He had not even tried to call her to explain himself. What else did she expect from him.

Oliver's voice interrupted her thoughts. "So Kara, what can you remember?"

"Nothing at all, except...when I look at my bracelet, it seems familiar, or at least the symbol on it." She explained.

"I will talk to someone tomorrow. Don't worry he is a doctor. We can trust him, I have with my life quite a few times." Oliver reassured them.

"Why don't you two sleep on it."

"I have had bedroom 9 and 10 made up for you both."

"How many rooms does this have?" Lois asked.

"34 bedrooms.." he replied as though that was normal.

Kara headed off to bed, leaving Lois and Oliver sitting up having a glass of wine.

"Thanks for this Ollie. I did not know who else to turn to." Lois explained/  
"It's fine Lo. Anytime...It gives me a chance to tell you how sorry I am about our break up and how I handled it."

"Don't worry about it...it's history." She replied.

"I don't see it that way. I made the biggest mistake when I let you walk out of my life. I need you Lois." He moved over and cupped her chin, bringing her lips to his.

She froze. This is not what she wanted. She wanted Clark, but she knew she could never have him.

Oliver kissed her more passionately then suddenly she pulled back. "Ollie, I can't."

"Lois, I understand. I hurt you but I will do anything to prove my feelings to you. Just give me a chance."

"Ollie, we are over. I do not want to talk about why, but please understand there will never be an 'us'."

"Lo, I beg you to reconsider. I love you. I always have since that day you sent me away at the Kent Farm. I will wait until you are ready."

Lois got up. She went to bed leaving a confused Ollie in her wake.

Next morning things were awkward with Oliver. Kara had picked up on things.

She was blunt as usual. "Look you two. Whatever is going on can you get over it. You would think you used to date."

The glances between Ollie and Lois said it all. Kara blushed. "Oh you did used to date."

"We broke up a while back but it was a bad decision." The reply was meant for Kara but he looked at Lois for a reaction.

"Well, Oliver..It is not like you two are going to get back together. I think Clark would have something to say about you stealing his girlfriend."

"Clark...girlfriend." he stuttered at Lois.

"Yeah, news flash... Lois and Clark are madly in love." Kara exaggerated so much that Lois just wished the ground would open up and swallow her up.

"Clark and me are not happening Kara." Lois tried to sound convincing.

"I've opened a can of worms haven't I. I think I will just go and have a shower." Kara excused herself.

Oliver was left staring in disbelief at Lois. "So Clark made his move did he? I always knew he had a thing for you...nothing he said really...just the way he acted around you."

"What happened if you don't mind me asking."

"Oliver, I do mind. But it is safe to say Clark and I aren't ever going to happen. I tried but then he ran back to Lana at the first click of her fingers. So if you would prefer I would like to move on and forget about that chapter of my life. Less said the better."

"Ok.."

"But..." she announced. "if you think that means we are getting back together, it doesn't. I only came here to get help for Kara. When are we meeting this doctor?"

"He is coming at 11am. Lois, I appreciate your honesty, but I think you are wrong about Clark and Lana. He told me it was over and I believed him, not that he mentioned the other little detail about you and him."

Oliver knew he had to be careful talking about Kara. As much as he wanted to tell Clark and let him know what was going on, he knew Kara could pick up any conversations with her super-hearing. He decided to leave it a few days to see how things would pan out.


	4. Chapter 4

At 11am , a man arrived in Oliver's suite where Lois, Kara and Oliver were gathered.

"Kara, Lois, can I introduce you to Dr Emil Hamilton. He is my private physician." Oliver gestured.

"Nice to meet you both."

Kara looked nervous. She did not know who to trust except for Lois. She looked to Lois for support.

"So, Ms Kent. I believe you are experiencing some form of powers but you can't remember how or when you got them." Emil commented even though he knew the full extent of Kara's powers from his time working with Clark.

"Yes." She replied quietly.

"Would you agree to come with me to my room. I think I know how to restore your memories." Emil asked gently.

"Only if Lois can come with me."

Emil looked at Oliver who nodded for him to agree. Emil was not happy as it would make it very awkward carrying out the procedure if Lois was present and was not to discover Clark's secret.

"Ok." Emil tried not to sound reluctant.

Emil led Lois and Kara to the lift where he took them to the basement where all his equipment was located. Lois could not believe this was actually a working lab. You could barely see the floor with all the chaos and mess.

"How do you work in this." Lois asked.

He moved a few things off some chairs to make space for Kara and Lois.

"Have a seat." He knew he would just have to keep Kara talking until Lois left even if it took hours.

"So Kara, what powers have you developed?"

Kara took a deep breath before she started. "Well...I can fly, see through walls, hear things from miles away and run fast."

"Can you not remember anything?"

"Not really. I have been having vivid dreams recently but it is hard to decipher what they mean and whether they have any bearing on reality."

"What sort of dreams?"

"I dream about another world where the sky is red and there are huge ice like structures stretched as far as the eye can see. I see a man arguing with another man. Then I see a baby and a woman crying over the baby."

Emil realised that must be Krypton. He was just about to probe further when Oliver burst through the door.

"Emil, we have a situation." He was stressed. "We need to speed this up. I have just had word that Boy Scout is missing."

"Boy Scout..." Lois was puzzled. "What is this, some sort of secret heroes club."

"Something like that!" Oliver replied.

"Lois, would you mind leaving?" Emil asked.

"I am not agreeing to anything unless she stays." Kara demanded.

Oliver looked at Emil. "We have no choice, Emil. He would understand our reasons for doing this."

Oliver turned to Lois. "Lois, you are going to find out a lot in the next 5 minutes, and you will have questions. I would appreciate if you could keep these to yourself until this procedure is over with."

Lois was puzzled. "Ok...whatever Ollie."

"Right, Kara could you lie on this bed. I am going to play back some flashbacks to your past which may be enough to trigger your memories. This machine will render you unconscious for the procedure. It is the only way to do it."

Kara nodded and climbed on the bed. "Ready!"

Emil pressed a button on a nearby console and images started to appear on the screen above Kara.

Lois sat there in amazement, with one burning question on the end of her tongue. Why were there so many pictures of Clark appearing and then a spaceship. Then there were pictures of a huge ice structure.

She looked at Oliver for answers but could see she was not going to get any answers at this moment.

A few minutes later, Kara suddenly sat up and ripped off the machine.

"Kara, do you remember?" Emil asked.

"Yes, I do. Everything..."

Oliver looked at Kara. "We need your help. Can you fly me to the Arctic?"

"The Fortress?" Kara asked in a panic. "What's happened to Kal-el?"

Lois jumped out of her seat at the sound of that name. "Who is this Kal-el? I keep hearing the name but never get to meet him."

Oliver ignored Lois. "Lex found the Fortress and went up to find him. He went up to intercept Lex but we have lost contact with him and we are picking up reports that Lex is missing, believed dead. I have AC en-route but I need to get there as quickly as possible.

"Get your stuff ready and we will leave now. I can go in myself if you like."

"Kara, it is too dangerous. We don't know what he came up against there and it could affect your powers. Please stay at a safe distance until I can give you the all clear."

Kara nodded reluctantly. "ok then." She walked over to Lois. "We will bring him back I promise you."

Kara then turned and left with Oliver.

Lois was left in a state of confusion. Emil knew he was going to have plenty of questions to answer.

"Why did Kara say that to me?" Lois looked at the doctor.

"You don't know who Kal-el is, do you?" Emil asked.

"No..." then her face dropped. "Clark..."

he realisation and all the implications from this discovery were hitting Lois at break neck speed. She felt sick, worried beyond words. Clark had carried this secret around for years without any support and was more than willing to sacrifice himself for others on a daily basis. There was only one person who could answer all her questions and he may in mortal danger. Most of all she needed Clark back safe and well.

She looked at Emil. "Is there any way you can get in contact with Kara. I need to be there."

"No, it is too dangerous. Clark would never forgive me. That is why he is so secretive because he does not want to endanger other people." Emil explained.

"That is him all over. How could he go through his life with no one to talk to except a few chosen people."

"He never chose to tell anyone. It just happened. Chloe, Lana, Lex all found out for themselves. Oliver and I found out from the work he did with the Justice League of Heroes."

"Chloe...Lana...they both knew." She was shocked.

"Yes, they did." Emil replied.

She panicked. "When do you expect to hear from Oliver."

"He would have been there in minutes but he will need to rendezvous with AC at the exact location of the Fortress. Lex's people will have people crawling all over there by morning so they need to move quickly." Emil replied.

"I need to know more Emil please... Where is Clark from? Is he meteor infected?"

He wanted to hold back but he could see the devastation and pain in Lois's eyes. "No, he is from a planet called Krypton. It was destroyed before he reached Earth in his spaceship. The Kent's found him during the meteor shower and raised him."

"He could not have found better parents than the Kents. They treated him like their own. I wish my dad had been more like them. "

For what seemed like hours, Emil chatted about his time since he had met Oliver and Clark and how he fit in with the superheroes.

Eventually there was a secure audio message from Oliver.

_We have him, there are issues with him but he is alive. Taking him back to the meeting point for Kara to fly us back. Should be back within the hour._

Lois jumped up from her seat, unable to calm down. "I wish he was back. I need to see he is ok.

Within the hour, Emil had a message to prepare for Clark's arrival. He required medical assistance urgently.

Soon Kara landed on the balcony with Clark in her arms. He seemed limp and lifeless.

"He has lost a lot of blood. He needs some blood." Kara shouted as she ran down to the lab with him and Emil.

"Kara, can you go by Met Gen hospital and get some blood. I have never been able to cross match him so we will need to get some Type O negative. Where are his powers?"

"He said something about them being taken from him. He is human now."

Lois got in the lift and headed down to the lab. She hated seeing Clark like this.

"Emil, what's happening? Can I do anything?"

"Can you come and hold this pressure bandage down to staunch the bleeding. Kara is getting blood. Normally he would heal up instantaneously but his powers are gone. I just need to hook him up to these monitors so we can get an idea of how he is getting on." Emil replied.

Within seconds the screen was flashing red and making beeping noises. "His blood pressure is dangerously low. We need..."

Before he had chance to finish, Kara burst through the door. "Got them."

Emil grabbed the blood and connected it to the line. Clark's blood pressure was soon rising slowly but it was not quick enough. His chest wound was still bleeding.

"Kara, can you seal his wound without causing any further internal damage."

Kara nodded and took a deep breath. The heat was seering but started to seal up the wound. Unfortunately it was obvious that Clark could feel some of the pain. His teeth clenched and his face screwed up. Kara headed off to get Oliver.

Soon the bleeding stopped and Clark was still again. The blood pressure soon came up within normal limits but Clark still had signs of other injuries including a fractured humerus and head injuries. He could be unconscious for a while but he was out of danger for the moment.

Oliver entered the room. "How is he?"

""He is stable for the moment, but it could be a long road back to health unless we can help him get his powers back. What happened?"

"We found him in the location of the Fortress under a pile of ice. The whole structure had collapsed in on him. There was no sign of Lex. AC is staying back to keep an eye out for any developments when Lex's team arrived." Oliver explained.

"What happened to his powers?" Lois asked.

"He said something about his father taking them away from him."

"His father – he is dead."

"No, he can contact his real father via the Fortress, well at least he could until it ended up as a heap of rubble."

"Lois, why don't you go and grab some sleep."

"I will but I am sleeping down here. I won't leave him until he comes around." Lois kissed Clark on the forehead.

She made a bed out of a nearby examination bed and was soon falling asleep hypnotised by the reassuring bleep of Clark's heart on the monitor...

Lois woke up the following morning by the sound of Emil doing some stuff to Clark.

"Morning, Lois." Emil said quietly.

"Is he ok?" she jumped up in a panic.

"He is stable. He should regain consciousness soon and then we know the full extent of any possible repercussions of the head trauma. His bleeding has stopped."

"That's good. I hope he is ok. I don't know how I would cope without him."

"Look Kara is having breakfast upstairs with Oliver, so why don't you go and join them." Emil suggested.

She was going to argue but seeing the look on Emil's face told her that he was not going to take no for answer.

"I will call you if there is any change."

"You'd better or you'll regret it." She managed a smile.

Lois went over to Clark and kissed him on the forehead, whilst whispering in his ear. "I love you Smallville."

Kara and Oliver were tucking into a feast. "Hi Lois. I hope you got some sleep. Sit down and have a coffee at least."

Lois sat down. "Thanks Oliver. "

"Kara, can we talk sometime today. I want to know more about Clark. Are you his real cousin?"

"Yeah, my father and his father were brothers. They both perished when Krypton was destroyed." Kara seemed upset. "Kal-el is a good man with or without his powers."

"I just pray he pulls through." Lois teared up.

"We have another problem. There was a message sent from Jimmy to Clark's phone telling him that Chloe has been arrested by the DDS for spying. But when I checked the DDS files they have no record of her leading me to suspect it is of Lex's doing. I have checked all the facilities and have found one possible location for her. I have a feeling it is a trap, so Kara is staying here whilst I go and get her out of there."

Kara was not happy but with Clark already powerless she needed to follow Oliver's advice until any threat from Lex was wiped out.

Lois went back down to see how Clark was doing. In fact she sat there for the next few days. Clark's vital signs were improving as were his blood results. He was still unconscious but as Emil pointed out that was mainly due to the fact he was sedated giving any swelling in his head a chance to reduce. His left arm was in a cast due to the fracture. Other than that he did not look too bad.

Oliver was staking out the facility in Montana was waiting for back up from Black Canary and Bart before he proceeded.

"I think it is time to reduce his sedation to see if he will wake up." Emil said that particular morning.

Lois was excited. She wanted to know what kind of state Clark was in.

The sedation levels were slowly tailed off but as Emil pointed out, it could take hours for him to come around.

It was Lois who first noticed a slight twitch in one of Clark's fingers. She grabbed his hand which tightened up to grip hers back.

"Emil, he is waking up." Lois shouted.

"Ok, calm down. Just let him come around in his own time. He needs to acclimatise to his environment."

Lois nodded and waited patiently. Minutes later his eyes blinked open and then immediately shut again in response to the lighting. Then they opened again and stayed open longer.

Emil walked over to him. "Clark, can you hear me? It's Emil."

Clark nodded slowly and tried to focus on the doctor but he was still squinting due to light.

"What happened?" Clark asked weakly as Lois watched from the back of the room.

"What do you remember?" Emil asked.

"I remember being at the Fortress and confronting Lex and then everything came in on us. I can remember being carried somewhere by Oliver and then it is blank."

"Oliver rescued you and Kara brought you back to Star City which is where you are now."

Clark started to sit up. "I need to go and see Lois and tell her everything. She hates me."

Emil motioned for an emotional Lois to stay back out of sight. Lois just wanted to run up and hug him.

"Stay still, Clark. You were badly injured and you are attached to all sorts of drips and machines. Take your time. It could take a while to get you back on your feet." Emil explained.

"Jor-el took my powers so Lex could not use me as a weapon. "

"By the looks of the Fortress it may be difficult to get to talk to your father for a while so he can return your powers."

"I have lived without my powers before and can do again. It was my one chance to lead a normal life with Lana. Maybe I can have a normal relationship with Lois, after all I don't want it to go the same way as Lana and me." Clark said wide awake still not realising Lois was standing in the corner listening to every word.

Emil smiled. "Look Clark, I don't think I am the one you need to talk to. I will leave you two to it."

Clark turned to find out who Emil was meaning. He saw Lois appear from the shadows at the other side of the room...


	5. Chapter 5

Clark made the mistake of trying to sit up when he saw Lois. She put her hand on his chest and gestured for him to lie back down, then she grabbed a chair and sat next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Lois asked as she took hold of his hand to show her support.

"Better for knowing you are here." He smiled. "How long have you been here?"

"I've been with you since they brought you back from the Arctic." She squeezed his hand. "You were in pretty bad shape."

"So what do you know?"

"It doesn't matter now, all that matters is that you are alive and I am going to be with you until you are 100%. If that's what you want." Lois asked hopefully.

"I want nothing more. Let's ask Emil when I can get out of here and back to the Farm."

"I will take some time off from the Planet. I will look after you." Lois reassured him.

Emil did not take much convincing to let Clark move back to the Farm as he was going back to his job at Met Gen anyway so could keep an eye on him. Oliver arranged for Clark to be flown home. Lois went ahead with Kara to get the place arranged for Clark. Lois had asked if they could discuss things when they returned to Smallville.

Luckily by the time he arrived home, Clark could hobble around albeit in a lot of pain due to his abdominal wound and he had to get used to doing things with one hand. He didn't realise how much he relied on two hands, never mind his powers until he had to live without them.

After an hour or so, Emil stopped fussing over Clark and left.

Kara brought Lois and Clark a cup of coffee. "Guys, I am leaving Smallville for a while to help Oliver on some missions with his league. For the first time in ages I feel like I have a purpose in life and I need to do this. I will visit when I can."

"Thanks for everything, Kara." Lois hugged her.

"Don't Kal-el...I mean Clark. Don't get up. I can't bear to watch you in pain." She grimaced in sympathy.

Kara left but soon there was another knock at the door.

"Who is this?" Lois asked as she got up to see.

Clark heard Lois screaming in delight from the kitchen. "Chloe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I fine. It was a bit of a rough ride but I am okay now. I cannot stay long because Jimmy is cooking for me. I have to give him an answer to an important question." Chloe smiled.

Lois squealed again. "He proposed. What's your answer?"

"I can't tell you that until I tell Jimmy." Chloe replied. "So where is Clark?"

Lois showed Chloe through to the lounge where Clark was lying down. "Oliver didn't tell me much, as I fell asleep on the way home. Being interrogated for days on end tends to make you tired."

Clark was concerned. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"Not physically, but I am a little mentally drained. So how are you doing?" Chloe asked uncomfortably. She was waiting for Lois to offer her a cup of coffee so she could ask him all about what happened.

Lois realised what was happening and she decided to leave it to Clark to explain. "Chloe. Do you want a coffee?"

"Would love one!"

Clark decided not to tell Chloe that Lois knew because he did not know how much she did know yet. He briefly told her what had happened before Lois reappeared with three cups of coffee.

"So do you need anything?" Chloe asked.

"No he will be fine Chloe. He has me looking after him and mopping his fevered brow." Lois smiled.

Chloe laughed. "Well, you're a glutton for punishment, Clark. What happened to Lana, she has moved all of her stuff out of the Talon and someone said she had skipped town."

"She left. Apparently I am too selfish to love her and give her what she needs." Clark stated.

"My god, you must be so cut up."

"I am sure I will survive." Clark smirked. "I can finally step off the Clark/Lana rollercoaster of life. It was getting very tedious."

Chloe was shocked by his change of heart to Lana and wondered if there was more to it than that.

"Listen guys, I think I will leave Lois to play nurses." Chloe laughed as she left.

As soon as she left., Clark looked at Lois with a serious look. "Lois, if you are the nurse, can I be the doctor."

She laughed. It was nice to see his sense of humour again. She had missed it.

"Maybe later." She winked. "Why don't you have a sleep? It has been a long trip."

"I think you are avoiding the subject." Clark suggested.

"What subject? About you being an intergalactic traveller who has had his powers taken off him by his dad." Lois realised that maybe making fun of Clark was not such a good idea after all he had gone through.

"You have such a way with words but that is basically it. Does it not change your feelings for me?"

"Clark, that is hard to answer because I think our feelings had become clouded prior to all the drama. You are going to take a while to recover so why don't we spend that time working out what our way forward is and where precisely we fit into each other's lives."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her down on the sofa next to him. "What a good plan. I agree on one condition. I get one kiss to remind me of what I am missing."

She bent over and kissed him gently but passionately on the lips. He responded before she gently pulled away. "Remember now! You get some sleep." She smiled.

Clark woke to an unfamiliar burning smell. At one point he thought it was a dream he was having but soon it was so overpowering it stirred him from his sleep.

"Lois, what's going on?" he could see the smoke coming into the lounge from the kitchen. He tried to jump up but realised that he was in too much pain and did have any powers anyway.

"Don't worry." She yelled trying not to give her alarm away. "It's under control."

"That's what they said about the Great Fire of London and look how badly that ended." Clark shouted back. "I'm coming through."

Finally the smoke started to diminish. "It's ok. The fire is out." Lois came through to the lounge, sounding relieved.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"I was trying to cook dinner for you as a surprise but as usual the Lois Lane cooking skills could not cope." She smiled.

"Lois, what skills?" he smiled back.

"Look, just lie there and I will defrost one of your mom's pies."

"Do you want me to do it?" he asked nicely.

"No, Clark. Your mom has drilled the cooking instructions into me, plus wrote them on the freezer bag and if all else fails there is the final notice on the microwave door. I am sure I will be able to manage." She replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Ok. Can I set the table?"

"Clark, lets just eat on the sofa and watch a movie or something."

"Fine by me! I hate being this useless. All those chores need doing." He sounded upset.

"I am sure you will be up and about soon." She replied.

"Yeah but I won't have my powers."

"I heard you tell Emil that you liked not having them last time."

"That was because Lana did not know about my powers back then and it made my life easier. I could have a normal relationship without the fear of hurting her. " he realised he had revealed maybe a little too much.

"How would you hurt her?"

"You know..." he went red.

"Oh I see. So how long were you without your powers?" Lois asked curiously.

"Only a few days."

"You mean you and Lana have not..."

Clark held up his hand to stop her going any further in this discussion. "No Lois. Only in those few days almost three years ago."  
"God, you two must have been very frustrated." Lois realised her tact had just flown out of the window. "I am so sorry. I am embarrassing you. It's just you lived with her for six months."

"I know and believe me Lana never let me forget it. I supposed I can't blame her. Maybe that is why she jumped into bed so quickly with that imposter."

"What imposter?"

"This is a bit hard to grasp but basically a clone wreaked havoc last year. I think he must have been the one that grabbed you at Luthor mansion last year. It wasn't me."

Lois smiled. "I thought that was way out of character for you and you looked so puzzled when I told you off for it later. So how long did Lana live with the clone for."

"About two weeks. She told me just last week how much more affectionate and loving the clone was than me." He explained.

"She obviously doesn't know you very well, does she?" Lois smiled.

"No. I suppose I have never opened up to her much. She had to trick my secret out of me. You are the first person I was going to tell, well at least until fate took over and you found out anyway."

"I am glad I know but I would have understood if you had not told me." Lois admitted.

Just then the microwave bleeped to say the pie was ready. Clark managed to move into a sitting position, although his stomach was tender, the pain was bearable. Lois put on a movie to watch.

"I am the poorly one, how come you get to choose?" Clark asked when he realised he was going to have to sit through Grease for the 27th time.

"Chill Smallville. Tonight it is a chick flick, tomorrow I might let you choose if you are good." She said in a motherly tone that made him laugh.

She was going to drive him insane...

It was a godsend that his mom always filled the freezer with pies and other goodies when she was home, and she would be home at the weekend. Martha had been so worried by what had happened that she was going to take some time off the Senate until Lois convinced her otherwise.

"I wish I could cook like your mom. I had a dream the other night that I was living on the Farm, cooking pies whilst having two small children running around the kitchen driving me crazy."

"Maybe one day you will be a supermom. Why don't you ask mom for some cooking lessons? She wouldn't mind. "

Lois looked at him. "Cooking is one thing I can master but I'll never be a mom."

"I thought you liked children." Clark was surprised by her admission.

"I do but I'm not mommy material." She explained.

He put his hand on her knee. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Clark, you have seen my screwed up family life."

"Lois, you lost your mom when you were six. It must have been hard without a mother figure but that does not mean that you are going to make a bad parent." Clark tried to convince her.

"No, I will never have children." Lois admitted.

"Well there is no point arguing about it now. You are only 22yrs old. There is plenty of time yet and something does tell me you will have a career for a while before you consider settling down."

"I suppose I am jumping the gun. My career at the Daily Planet means everything to me. Actually that is something I wanted to ask you. There is an intern post available, and I thought you might like to apply for it. I have the application form back at the Talon."

"Don't think I will ever make a journalist!" Clark replied.

"You enjoyed working with Chloe at the Torch didn't you?"

"Yeah, it was fun, but it wasn't exactly working for one of the biggest papers in the US."

"What else are you going to go? I cannot exactly see you working on this farm for the rest of your life, not that I am saying there is anything wrong with that if you did want to."

"Well, if I had my powers I could work the farm and keep down a full time job but now I am in the slow lane I don't have much choice."

"Just think about it. The job does not close until the end of the month. I know why you don't want it. You can't stand the thought of working next to me on a daily basis." She joked.

"Actually that is one of the redeeming features of the job. I will give it some thought. I need to find out if my powers are gone forever. I am going to try and rebuild the Fortress."

"But you are in no fit state to go to the Arctic." Lois was concerned.

"I don't need to. I have a key which takes me there via the Kawatche Caves. I thought the key was lost but I found it just before I went up to confront Lex."

"Well, as your nurse. I will not be letting you go for a few weeks yet."

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" Clark teased her.

"I will handcuff you to your bed." Lois joined in the flirting.

"As long as you are there with me, I won't mind that idea." He leaned across and touched her lips with his. He pushed them on harder so he could get access to her mouth.

Lois could not help herself. She was so attracted to him. Without thinking she climbed onto his lap, but it was too much for Clark as he winced in pain.

Lois jumped off. "I'm so sorry Clark. Is your wound ok?"

"It's fine. I am so sorry Lois."

"Don't be. You look a little tense. Why don't I see if I can help you with that?" Lois said seductively.

"Lois, not a good plan." Clark was shifting uncomfortable in his seat, but Lois was not going to take no for an answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Lois was enjoying playing nurses, but Clark being injured did come with its drawbacks. However hard they tried to resist, even the briefest kiss turned into a full on love fest, well at least until Clark cried out in pain.

"I am starting to wish I had my powers back." Clark announced after one of these close calls. "It is no fun to be in pain and just think of the fun we could be having if I wasn't injured."

Lois smiled. "I can wait Clark. I am having fun anyway..."

"I know but it's just..."

She put a finger to his lips. "It does not matter this afternoon anyway or for the whole weekend for that matter because your mom is coming home."

"I know. I am looking forward to seeing her." Clark smiled.

"Lois, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Now Jimmy is living at the Talon, do you want to move in. Please say yes!" he begged.

She thought for a second. "Ok,if you insist, as long as you apply for the job at the Planet."

His face broke into a smile. "I already have and in fact I got a call while you were in bed this morning. Tess Mercer , the new CEO wants to me to come in for an interview this afternoon."

"That's great. You can size up our new boss. She only started on Monday and it seems that she is still somewhat of an enigma. Some people resent the changes she is making whilst others say she is decisive and that is what the paper needs."

Lois continued. "I have to pop into the Planet anyway. I have to go back to work on Monday. Your mom said she would stay for next week to look after you."

"Guess I am back on the sofa then." Clark said.

"Just share with me. I'm sure your mom knows something is going on anyway."

"I'll ask her." Clark said.

"So what time is your interview?"

"At 2pm. Do you want to go and get some lunch first? I need to get out of these four walls. I feel like I am going stir crazy." Clark kissed her.

"I would love to. Shall we see if Jimmy and Chloe want to come?"

"Yeah that would be great." Clark smiled.

Lois drove them into Metropolis. "I have arranged to meet them at the tapas bar downtown."

They pulled up to see Jimmy and Chloe waiting for them. Chloe still did not know about Lois and Clark being an item.

"So CK. How are you doing?" Jimmy asked.

"Fine, thanks."

"I still can't believe that you survived a tractor falling on you. I think you need to stay away from farm equipment for a while." Jimmy smiled.

Chloe backed up Clark. She thought Lois had been spun the same story. "I think he will."

"Clark, have you heard from Lana?" she asked Clark.

"No, I just got that tape to say I hurt her and she needed to leave town. I still don't know what I did."

"Well maybe you and Lois could answer that one." Chloe grinned.

Lois looked at Clark for guidance. "What do you mean, Chlo?"

"I was only kidding. It is just that a few days before she left, she flew into the apartment all flustered saying you and Clark had said you were dating."

"And you believed her?" Clark asked.

"No, of course not. You two...yeah right." Chloe asked.

Jimmy grinned. He had noticed the looks between the two over lunch. "Wait a minute. It's true isn't it."

Clark was just about to deny it but Lois nodded. "Yes Jimmy, ten out of ten for observation."

Chloe sat there in amazement. "Well I never knew halibut and hot fudge would ever go together but it just goes to show you should expect the unexpected." Then she smiled, got up and hugged her cousin and Clark.

"So you're not mad that I didn't tell you." Lois asked

"No, but now I know I want all the gossip." Chloe winked at her.

Clark shuffled in his seat. "That should take all of about five seconds."

"So Jimmy, what can you tell me about Tess Mercer?"

"She's hot!" he exclaimed and then looked at Chloe who was giving him a disapproving look.

"How did she get the job?" Lois asked.

"Apparently she has worked for Lex Luthor for years and was his number one choice to take over Luthorcorp in the event of his death." Jimmy explained.

"It's odd that we never heard of her before now."

Lois excused herself to go to the toilet. Jimmy headed to the bar to get some more drinks as he could tell Chloe wanted to grill Clark. It had taken a long time but he was finally secure with their relationship and that they would always be close friends.

"So Clark, when did all this happen?"

"After I found out that Lana had slept with Bizarro and she had broken with up with Oliver."

"So it was the textbook case of being on the rebound." Chloe added.

"Yeah it probably was but it isn't now. I love her so much it hurts. I never felt this way with Lana."

"So it's serious!"

"Well you could say that considering we are living together at the farm now." He smiled.

"I know you miss your powers but it is quite convenient you don't have them at the moment. At least now you can have a normal relationship without worrying about Lois finding out."

"It is immaterial really. Lois knows everything. She was in Star City with Oliver when I was brought back and almost died from my injuries."

"How did she take?"

"Like you. It did not change the way she acted towards me. She treats me like Clark Kent. I know I don't always say this Chloe but your acceptance of me has always meant so much to me." Clark stretched over and hugged her.

Lois rushed back. "Clark, it is almost 1.45pm. You only have fifteen minutes to get to the Planet and you're not exactly fast with your war wounds so let's get a taxi."

Clark gulped. He was really nervous considering his last interview for a job had been at the Talon with Lana. This was a slightly more high profile job. He just hoped Tess Mercer was not as tough as her predecessor.

Clark was surprised to see a burly man sitting at reception. " Mr. Kent, we have been expecting you. Go right in."

"Have a seat, Mr. Kent. I'm Tess Mercer, acting C.E.O. of LuthorCorp."

"Lex told me all about you."

"Ms Mercer, that is surprising when you consider that there is not much to tell."

" Hmm. I don't believe that for one minute. The way he spoke about you was that you are quite an interesting character. And ever since Lex's disappearance, I have used all of LuthorCorp's resources to find him."

" Do you have any leads?" Clark asked without trying to show too much interest.

"The world's a big place. I was hoping his good friend could tell me where to look."

" The Lex Luthor that I knew disappeared years ago. It's been a long time since we were friends. I don't know what happened to him."

" Fair enough. But if you do think of something, please give come up and see me." She commented.

"Come up and see you?" Clark questioned her.

"Well you will only be downstairs in the basement. Count yourself as the newest employee of the Daily Planet. I just needed to know you matched up to the great resume that you sent in and I have to say I am not disappointed when meeting you in person." Tess smiled.

Clark smiled. "Thanks, Ms Mercer."

"Call me Tess. I'm afraid you will have to work with Ms Lane. I know some of the stories Lex used to tell me about how you two fight constantly. Try and keep any fighting to home time."

Clark laughed. "Ok, we will." He winced as he turned to leave.

Tess picked up on his grimace. "What's wrong?"

Clark pulled up his shirt and showed her his wound. "A tractor fell on me. I had a lucky escape."

"It looks nasty." Tess replied with a surprised look on her face which made Clark wonder if she knew something.

"I'm getting better. I won't be able to start for another week or so."

"That'sfine. Let me know when you are ready to start and I will show you round personally. I hope someone is looking after you." Tess suggested.

"Yeah my mom has got some time off from the Senate and is coming home this afternoon for a week. A few home-cooked meals will make all the difference." Clark replied not wanting to mention his relationship with Lois.

Clark headed to the lift and went to the basement to see Lois and tell her the good news.

Lois was waiting in anticipation. "So?"

"Bad news I'm afraid." His face dropped. "Look's like you are stuck with me at work as well as home. I am your new partner."

Lois stood up and hugged him. She went to kiss him.

"Don't!" Clark said as he broke off the hug. "Tess thinks we don't get on and I have the feeling that she will not be happy if she finds out we are dating."

Lois was annoyed. "What the hell has it got to do with her." But then she calmed down and admitted. " But I do understand we should leave all the touchy-feely stuff until home time."

"Exactly, now that you are moving in, we will have more time together." He explained.

"So what is Tess Mercer like?"

"She's hot." He laughed.

"If we weren't in the middle of the bullpen I would bust your chops." She winked.

Lois did everything she had to do and they headed back to Smallville. Clark wanted to cook a meal for his mom to welcome her back. He missed her. Lois offered to play chef for the night but Clark had managed to turn down the offer without offending her.

Martha arrived at six. One of the perks of being a Senator was a limo ride from the airport.

"Clark." She hugged him tight but soon pulled away when he yelped in pain.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine, mom. I have missed you so much." He hugged her back but not as hard.

"Lois, it is great to see you." Martha threw her arms around her.

"You too, Mrs K, sorry Martha I mean."

They all went back into the house to catch up. Martha could smell the dinner as soon as she went in.

"Clark, you needn't have bothered. I would have cooked. You are supposed to be resting."

"I am sick of lying on the sofa. Although that won't be for much longer." Clark added.

"You got the job at the Planet, did you?"

"Yeah, I have to work with Lois though." He smiled at his girlfriend.

"I am sure you'll cope." His mom laughed. "So how is it living without your powers."

"It is a bit odd, as this is the longest I have gone without them but I will get used to it. I have always said I wanted to lead a normal life."

"So you're not going to try and get your powers back."

"I don't know. I am happy with my life right now. Let me carry your bags upstairs." Clark said.

"So Lois, I hope you've settled in ok. This is your house now."

Lois was shocked. "How did you know I had moved in?"

"You look at home. I have never seen Clark look at anyone the way he looks at you. He loves you and I could not wish for anyone else for him. I love you as if you were mine and Jonathan felt the same way." Martha explained.

Lois had tears in her eyes. "I love you too. You have always been the mom I missed having."

Clark appeared looking nervous. "Mom, is it ok if Lois and I sleep in my room."

"I would not expect anything else. I am not from the Dark Ages." Martha smiled.

"Thanks, mom."

Clark felt settled in his life right now and wondered if he would ever miss his powers...

Clark loved having his mom home. He had not seen her for a while although he did pop to see her sometimes in DC. Lois was able to get back to work at the Planet and he was looking forward to the opportunity to work across the desk from her.

The day before his mom left, Clark and she headed to the Talon for a coffee.

"I am going to miss you, mom." He said .

"I'll miss you and Lois. It has meant the world to me to see you both so happy. Your dad would be thrilled. She would do anything for you as you no doubt would for her." Martha smiled.

Then suddenly Clark's world was sent into freefall by the arrival of unwelcome face in the Talon.

"Hi Clark." Lana announced as she walked towards the table.

"Lana, what a surprise!" Martha replied breaking the silence.

Clark just sat there with his mouth open. "Lana, you are the last person I expected to see."

Lana joined them without being invited. "I have decided that life is too short not to forgive you for the way you treated me."

Clark was incensed, so much so that his mom noticed and decided to intervene. "So where have you been?" she asked Lana.

"Here and there, making my life better." She chirped.

"Well if your life is so much better now, why have you come back?" he asked, annoyed by her brazen attitude.

"I came back to forgive you and let you know I am willing to give you a second chance." Lana announced cockily.

He stood up. "Lana, I don't want your forgiveness because I did not do anything that needs to be forgiven."

Lana smiled. "Clark, I knew this would happen. You are so stubborn and you will have to change before I agree to get back with you."

Clark looked at his mom. "Lana, if you'll excuse us, I have a meeting at 12pm."

Martha gave an embarrassed smile at Lana. "See you around." She smiled.

Clark jumped in the truck. "Mom, I will see you later. Are you sure you don't want a lift home?"

"No, you don't want to keep her waiting." His mom smiled and waved.

Lana was not happy. She had overheard everything, one of the advantages of her new power suit. Once Clark realised they were on a level, he would come back running, but for now she needed to know the identity of this woman he was meeting so she ran a safe distance behind the truck.

She could not work out why he was driving when he could run. This woman obviously did not know his secret.

Clark arrived just in time for the meeting. He gently tapped on the door.

"Come in!" a voice boomed out.

"Hello, Ms Mercer. Thanks for agreeing to personally show me around the Planet." He smiled as he walked in.

"No problem, but would you mind if we grabbed some lunch first. There is a great Italian's downtown and I have been in a mind numbingly boring meeting all morning and need to get out of the office for a while."

Clark was wary of Tess but knew he had to go. "Ok then, but do you take all the employees out on their first day." He joked.

They travelled by limo downtown.

"No, just the ones who knew Lex." She replied.

"Tess, I don't know what happened to him." Clark replied.

"I know that but I knew Lex for years and I like to reminisce sometimes about him. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not. I missed the Lex that I was friends with, but he was hardly recognisable in the past few years." Clark explained.

Tess nodded. "There is something else I need to talk to you about." She said as they sat down at a table.

"Doesn't this place have a waiting list of over a year?" Clark was amazed.

"Yes, but I have my own private table, one of the perks of being CEO at Luthorcorp."

Tess order for them both and then pulled out what looked like a cell phone from her bag."

"I knew it." She raised her hand to signal for Clark to remain silent and she called over the waitress.

"Can I have some paper and a pen please." Within seconds Tess had what she had asked for.

"So Clark, are you nervous about starting at the Planet?"

Tess started to write something on the paper whilst continuing to talk.

"What's this all about? Are you interviewing me again?" Clark asked puzzled.

She handed him the paper. He read it.

Tess: We are being followed by Lana. She is over the road at 10 O'Clock. Don't look. She can hear everything we say.

Clark was shocked and grabbed the pen, keeping up the pretence of a conversation. "It is always tough starting a new job."

Clark: What is she doing that for?

Tess: She has stolen a proto type suit from Luthorcorp. We have been tracking her all over the world and it seems the power has gone to her head and she is creating quite a stir. We need to find a way to deactivate the suit before she can cause some real damage.

Clark: What do I have to do with this?

Tess: We need you to get back with her so we can try and find out what her plans are.

Clark: You don't pull any punches. I will not lie to her to get back with her. Who is we?

Tess: Oliver Queen and me. We go back a long way. If you don't believe me, ask him. You will need to get rid of the powersuit before you continue your relationship with her anyway.

Clark: What relationship? There is zero chance of that happening.

Tess: What went wrong?

Clark: I don't love her and I will not pretend I do as part of your plan.

Tess got up. "Look like we will have to take a different approach to this problem." She walked out leaving a shocked Clark in her wake...


	7. Chapter 7

Clark walked the few blocks to Oliver's apartment. He tried not to but he did occasionally glance back to see if his ex girlfriend was following him, but he did not see her.

Oliver was waiting for him when he climbed out of the lift.

"I've been expecting you." He said. "Tess just sent me a message to let me know what was happening."

"I did not tell her anything about you. She knows about your powers from some journal Lionel left behind.

Clark looked edgy.

"Don't worry, Lana cannot hear anything we say, the room is pumping out a signal which will run interference so she can't eavesdrop."

"So how long have you known Tess?"

"We have a personal history years ago and we are back together now. I was shocked to hear she was back in town."

"Can she be trusted?" Clark asked.

"Probably not but I have not told her anything she did not know anyway. She does not know that you don't have your powers anymore. Do you miss them?"

Clark smiled. "If I am honest I do sometimes, but it is nice to lead a normal life with Lois."

"Clark, Lois would love you just as much if you decided to try and get your powers back." Oliver remarked.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Jor-el is giving me the silent treatment when I have been to the Fortress so I cannot ask for my powers back even if I wanted."

"Anyway..." Clark continued. "What are you doing agreeing with Tess that I should dupe Lana by getting back with her."

Oliver held up his hands. "That was not my idea and Tess does not know about you and Lois. She just assumed you were still holding a torch for Lana and that you would agree to the plan. Emil is working on different solutions to our problem."

"What exactly is Lana doing with her powers that is so bad?" Clark asked.

"Something in the suit has changed her personality or at least exaggerated it. She is running all over the world as though she owns it and Emil thinks it is only a matter of time before she starts using the suit to get anything she wants. She does not have the ability to control the power rush the suit gives her. It is easier for you because your powers came on gradually and you learnt how to deal with them. But she got her powers all of a sudden."

"That makes sense but I am still not willing to trick her. There must be some other way."

"Give Emil a chance to come with something." Oliver replied.

"So how is it going with Lois?" Oliver asked.

"It's perfect. I don't think I knew what love was until I found Lois. " Clark blushed.

"I am happy that you two finally got your act together. She had been out some rotten men in the past." Oliver laughed.

Lana was annoyed that she could not hear what was going on at Oliver's penthouse. She wanted to know what was going on between Clark and Tess Mercer. She decided to head to the Planet to see what she could find out.

Lois was just coming out of the bullpen when she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." She said automatically.

"It's ok, Lois." A familiar voice replied.

Lois's heart started to race as she looked up. Why did Lana have to turn up when things were going so well between her and Clark? As much as she tried not to be insecure about his relationship with Lana, she could not always control her feelings.

Deep down she knew this moment had to come some day and maybe Clark needed this to happen so he could lay the ghost of Lana to rest.

"Hi Lana. I didn't expect to see you back." She said in surprise, hiding her true feelings.

"Everyone seems to be saying that today. It is good to be back." Lana said as she walked into the bull pen and the first thing she noticed was a name plate with Clark's name on.

"So he has gone into journalism, something he never said he would do. He must have lost his way in life." Lana smirked.

Lois grabbed the name plate and put it back on the desk where it had been. "Actually Clark will make an excellent reporter."

"He doesn't need to..." Lana announced. "Especially when he is sleeping his way to the top."

"What do you mean?" Lois asked, waiting for Lana to announce that she knew about Clark and her.

"He seemed pretty cosy before with Tess Mercer when they were out for lunch." She replied. "No doubt he will be leaving the basement of the Planet in a few weeks in a meteoric rise in the ranks, that is unless he treats her like he did me." Lana said loudly enough for half the bullpen to hear.

There were gasps all around and the gossip started flying off the press.

Lois looked at Lana. "Good one Lana. You must be so angry he doesn't love you anymore, but did you really have to behave so childishly."

Lana tutted. "Since when did you become the voice of Clark Kent. Lois, he doesn't even like you, surely you must have realised that by now or are you just blind?"

"You are so pathetic Lana." Lois chuckled as she walked to the lift.

Once in, she turned around to find Lana standing opposite her. "Lois, don't cross me."

Before Lois could react Lana had her pushed against the wall. "I am not the weak little girl who left Smallville. I have my own secrets now."

"Lana, you're hurting me!"

Lana stepped back and sped out of the lift once the doors opened.

Lois took a deep breath, worried by Lana's apparent instability and even more alarmed by her newly acquired powers.

Clark went to see if Lois could get some time off work for a coffee so he could tell her what was happening. He walked into the Bullpen to find she was not there.

Turning to a co-worker, he asked. "Do you know where Lois is?"

"No, not sure." The man replied curtly.

Clark looked around to see most of workers huddled in small groups, chatting and pointing at him. He wished he still had his superhearing so he could hear what the gossip was about.

Lois walked in and saw Clark waiting for her. She ran up to him, jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. He did not know what was happening but he was soon too distracted to care.

She eventually pulled herself apart from him, her eyes beaming. She whispered in his ear. "Go along with this."

"Yes Clark, I will marry you." She hugged him again.

He would normally have freaked but he trusted she was doing this for a valid reason. He grinned from ear to ear and hugged her again. "Well since we are engaged, I think we need to get a ring now." He said dragging her out of the bullpen by her hand.

They entered the lift. "What was that all about, Lois?" he smiled.

She kissed him. "A certain ex-girlfriend of yours came into the Planet and announced to everyone that you are having an affair with Tess Mercer and that is why you got the job.

"Oliver was right, she is really screwed up."  
"So you know she is back. Where does she get her strength from? She had me pinned to the wall."

"She hurt you." Clark looked angry. "The gloves are off now. No one gets away with hurting you." He said protectively.

"I am sure I can take care of myself." She said.

Clark looked at her. "Lana is wearing a superpowered suit."

"What powers does she have?" Lois asked.

"Strength, speed and hearing as far as I know."

"So she could be listening to us now?" She looked worried.

"No Emil has fitted a device to my cell which stop her listening to any conversations I have."

"That's reassuring. So what has she come back for?"

"Me I think. Tess and Oliver are working on a way of getting the suit deactivated. They wanted me to tell her that I wanted her back." Clark explained.

"So you agreed, right?"

"No, that makes me no better than Lana. Anyway just before I left Oliver's penthouse, Emil came up with another plan."

"What?"

"He has called a meeting in the morning to discuss it." Clark replied.

"So what do we do in the meanwhile." Lois asked.

"We go to the jewellers."

Lois laughed. "Yeah right, Smallville. It was only a way to get the heat off you for a while. The Daily Planet gossip machine was about to swallow you up and spit you out."

He did not reply to that question. He just looked at her tenderly and before she could work out what was happening, he was on one knee.

"Clark, you don't need to keep the pretence." She smiled.

"What pretence? I am deadly serious." She could see by the look on his face that he meant every word. "Lois Joanne Lane...will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." He smiled hopefully.

She studied his face for a few seconds and then grinned. "You're serious aren't you?"

He nodded.

"Ok then, Yes Clark...I will marry you."

He got to his feet, picked her up and swung her around the lift.

They headed to the ring shop. Lois chose a simple diamond set in a platinum band.

"I think we should go and tell my mom but first can we go and see Tess to tell her what is going on." Clark suggested.

"Ok, let's go." She said, as she continuingly fiddled with her ring. "It will take a while to get used to this."

He put her arm around her waist as they headed to Tess's office.

"Come in." Tess said.

Clark walked in, followed by Lois.

Tess held up her hand. "If this is about you two being unable to work together, I don't want to hear it. You are professionals now and you will have to accept it."

"It's not that." Clark interrupted. "I was wondering if you had heard the rumours about me and you, Tess. Lana announced that we are a couple and the gossip is travelling like wildfire."

Tess was annoyed. "Don't worry I will soon have that extinguished."

"Well I had a go at doing that. I told everyone that we were getting married." Lois smiled.

"Great one, Lois. Like anyone is going to fall for that ploy." Tess said, suddenly noticing the diamond ring on Lois's finger. "Please don't tell me you went to all the bother of buying a ring."

"Tess...We are seriously engaged. Ask Oliver if you don't believe me. Anyway we just wanted you to know about the rumours going around. We will see you at the meeting in the morning." Clark explained.

Clark and Lois arrived back at the farm to find an uninvited guest.

"Lana, what are you doing here?" Clark asked, annoyed that she was disrupting their plans.

Lana looked smug. "I came to catch up with your mom. What are you doing here, Lois?"

"I live here." Lois announced.

Lana smiled. "So that would explain why Clark has been in a constant bad mood since I returned. Lois always did drive you to distraction."

Clark looked at Lana. "You know what Lana, it is you that drives me to distraction. You come back to Smallville and expect everyone to fall at your feet. Just because you have powers does not give you the right to act like this."

"Why are you so angry? It is not my fault if you cannot deal with your guilt about how you treated me. And don't pretend that you have not used your powers to your advantage." Lana made a joking gesture of covering her mouth. "Oh I am sorry. Did I tell Lois your secret?"

"Hardly a newsflash considering he told me last year." Lois fired back at her. "Why don't you just leave?"

"Clark, why are you being so pig headed? You know you and I belong together." Lana exclaimed.

Clark looked at her. "How dumb are you, Lana? I don't love you. I am getting married to someone who loves me for who I am, not for what I can do." He saw a smile appear on his mom's face at his announcement.

"Who? Tess Mercer.." she laughed.

"No, Lois."

"Yeah right. As if that would ever happen." Lana said but her smile was soon gone when she spotted Lois's ring.

"I love her Lana and we are getting married, so I would appreciate if you could leave us alone."

"Lois will never match up to you. You are a god with your powers and now finally you have someone who can match you."

"Lois is my equal with or without powers." Clark replied. "Besides I no longer have powers."

"What, how can that be?" Lana shouted.

"That doesn't matter, Lana. Just leave."

"I don't believe you." Lana exclaimed.

"I don't care whether you believe me or not because..." he did not have a chance to finish his sentence before he was being carried away from the farm at break neck speed by Lana.

Suddenly he felt his direction changing, the ground was quickly disappearing from beneath his feet. He looked up and saw a familiar face staring at him.

"Hello Kal-el. I cannot let this continue." John Jones remarked. "It is time you had your powers back."

He flew towards the sun before returning to earth. John set him down a few miles from the farm.

"I need to get back to the farm." Clark said as he ran back to the farm.

He found Martha and Lois sitting at the table working out what to do. "Clark, what happened?" Lois got up and hugged him.

"John intercepted me, and took me towards the sun and I have got my powers back." He hugged her tightly.

"So where has the psycho ***** gone?"

"I don't know."

"I'm here." Lana shouted from behind them. "Where did you go?"

"I got my powers back Lana." Clark announced.

"Well good for you, but that won't do you much good now, will it. If I can't hurt you, I will hurt the next best person...Lois." Lana said as she opened the box of green Kryptonite, causing Clark to fall to his knees.

Martha rushed towards Lana to tackle her, but she put her hand up sending Martha flying across the room.

Lana went over and grabbed Lois. Clark staggered to his feet. "If you hurt her, I will hunt you down." He shouted at her.

"I am scared, Clark." Lana replied sarcastically.

"Well you should be." A voice from behind announced.

"Tess Mercer. What do you have to do with this? Jealous that I made it to Mrs Luthor and you didn't."

"Don't flatter yourself, Ms Lang. I turned Lex down twice."

Lana turned her attention back to Lois, who was trying to help Clark. She went over and grabbed her and started heading out the door. She was about to super speed away but something made her stop in her tracks. She looked down and noticed a small dart had pierced her leg.

"What the hell?" she looked up in a panic and saw Oliver staring at her with John Jones standing next to him.

"You are officially offline, Lana." Oliver commented. Lana passed out. "John, she is all yours now."

John mind wiped her of all her traumatic memories dating back to her putting on the power suit.

Two weeks later

The Kent Farm was buzzing with excitement. It was the night of Lois and Clark's engagement party. Things were in full swing when there was a knock at the door...

Clark went to answer it. "Hi Lana, glad you could make it."

Lana smiled. "I wanted to come to say I am leaving town. Oliver has set me up with a business opportunity in Asia which was too good to pass up."

Lois saw Lana and walked over to her. "Hi Lana." Lois hugged her. "Thanks for coming."

"I am sorry for putting you and Clark through hell the other week. I am seeing things much more clearly since John did his mind trick on me. For the first time in ages I feel my mind is clearer than it has been in years and I have found a new purpose. I am not going to lie that it has taken me a while to get my head around you and Lois being together."

Clark smiled. "Lana, it was you who told me that Lois and I would get together. Remember the caves four years ago."

"You're right. Anyway I will keep in touch." Lana smiled. "I have to catch a flight tonight."

Lois and Clark watched her leave. Clark felt a tinge of relief. It was almost as though his old life was walking away from him, only to be replaced by a new life standing right next to him. He smiled at Lois, kissed her and said.

"So when are we getting married." He laughed.

THE END


End file.
